


beginnings

by nicodiangelos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelos/pseuds/nicodiangelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit with me at dinner?" Will asked, eyes shining, and Nico could see it now, why he was a son of Apollo. He was bright and warm and inviting and charming and handsome and everything he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

It was warm, and it was soft. 

A lot softer than he had been expecting, actually, but then again Nico wasn't sure what he had been expecting in the first place. Probably rejection and humiliation.

This was nothing like that. Yet, at least.

Nico also wasn't sure if it was so warm because Will was a child of Apollo, or if he just naturally radiated this amount of heat. Or that both of their mouths had done this, together. 

That thought alone was enough to make even dizzier than he already was, trying to process Will Solace's arms around his waist and the way his hands were in his soft hair. He tasted sweet, better than ambrosia. 

When they pulled back, Nico's face had gone completely red and his hands were resting on Will's chest. He could feel the fast paced heartbeat, the clear sign of life that sent a shiver down his spine. He peeked up for a moment and had to hold back a laugh as he looked at Will's mussed up hair. Will looked sort of dazed, looking at something out in the horizon but he seemed to snap out of it and redirected his glare to Nico.

"Shut up, di Angelo," he mumbled. "Don't say anything."

Nico wasn't sure what he meant, if he shouldn't say anything about the moment they'd just had, or if he should just stay silent. "Your face is really red," he blurted out, instantly cringing at his own words.

Will moved his hand and pinched his hip, looking smug as he watched Nico bounce up slightly, still standing in his embrace.

"So, y'know, you look really cute when you try to act like you're upset," Will commented casually, not meeting Nico's eyes as he loosened his hold and brushed his fingers over his back. Nico could feel goosebumps prickling up the surface, even though Will wasn't touching his bare skin.

"I'm a son of Hades, " Nico said weakly, his hands pushing lightly on Will's chest as he tried to step back. The arms tightened around him again. "Will," he began to say but Will was already leaning down, pressing their lips together again and Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat. His hand cupped the back of his neck, not getting enough of the unusual warmth that radiated from Will Solace.

They pulled away again and Will was smiling at him, somewhat hopefully, and Nico knew whatever resolve he had left wore away. 

"Sit with me at dinner?" Will asked, eyes shining, and Nico could see it now, why he was a son of Apollo. He was bright and warm and inviting and charming and handsome and everything he wasn't. He stared up at him, letting out a shaky breath he hadn't known he had been holding in, nodding his head slowly.

Will grinned and bent his head down again for a brief moment, letting his lips rest against Nico's wordlessly. 

Nico liked him, if that much wasn't obvious. This time, it seemed his feelings were requited.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get this out of my system. cheers to my first solangelo


End file.
